bodegaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Solar Systems and Planets
Legend:'' '' (---) - Episodes mentioned. Solar Systems Scurlian System - Major details unknown. Has 4 suns and at least one planet. (Dos) Platosian System - Major details unknown. Has at least 1 sun and 4 planets. (Dos) Borkarba System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and an astroid Belt. (Cinco) Earth's System - Present state unknown. (Mentioned 1 min. before Part Seis) Pentarian System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and at least 9 planets. (Seis) Bismuth System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and at least 11 planets. (Siete) Unnamed System 1 - >Destroyed< Major details unknown. (Siete) Stroyan System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and at least 9 planets. (Siete) BV332 Delta System - Major details unknown. It's is mostly uncharted, but it contains a sun and a small planetoid. (Ocho) Tartanian System - Major details unknown. Has a sun (that was called cold by Bodega) and at least 1 planet. (Once) Snidian System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and at least 4 planets. (Doce) Scarponian System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and at least 2 planets. (Trece) War I - A single planet, single star system. (Cartorce) Covellian System - Major details unknown. Has a sun and at least 6 planets. (Dieciseis) Planets Unnamed Planet 1 - Major details unknown. The planet on which Episode Uno takes place. Might be some sort of desert planet. (Uno) Shaboth - Major details unknown. Used in slang "Great moons of Shaboth", from this we can infer that it had/has multiple 'great' moons. (Uno) Scurlia - Major details unknown. (Dos) Platos IV - Major details unknown. (Dos) Burakia - Major details unknown. Has a Quanto-Hub that Bodega destroyed. (Cuatro) Shrovia - Major details unknown. Is the home of the war-loving Shrovians, who happen to be in a constant state of war-less cold war. Which has, more or less supercharged the technological progress of the planet. (Cinco) Earth - Present state unknown. Original home planet of the Human race. (Mentioned 1 min. before Part Seis) Pentar IX - Major details unknown. A prison planet. Probably a dwarf planet, because of the amount of planets between it and the sun. (Even though the place was only visited by Bodega in a sim world, the sim world was probably based of something.) (Seis) Bisymuth XI -Major details unknown. A planet, probably a dwarf planet, known for its casino business. One of the casinos was called the Crooked Casino. (Siete) Stroya IX - Major details unknown. Home of Majesta and her Estate, it has a thick upper atmosphere. (Siete) Mu - Major details unknown. A planetoid in BV332 Delta System. One of Bodega's favorite thinking spots. It's atmosphere is extremely bizarre, containing an alcoholic content of around 6 % proof. From the ground you can look up at night and see four galaxies colliding and tearing each other apart, stars explode regularly in that spot. (Ocho) Unnamed asteroid belt 1 -Major details unknown. An asteroid belt Bodega has a hideout in. (Nueve) Unnamed Planet 2 - Major details unknown. The planet on which King Wabu's palace is situated on. (Diez) Tartania - Major details unknown. A place known for it harsh climate, fearsome people, and small equatorial region wherein the ground is made entirely of Tartan. (Once) Snide IV - Major details unknown. Place where Kreetoss Nebush was being held. (Doce) Scarpon II - Major details unknown. An ecological wonder, it is sadly owned by the Scarpon Incorporated, a company with unknown intentions. Bodega found Reed Chorely III here. (Trece) Covell VI - Major details unknown. The Covellian Royal Sniper Academy is located on here; Bodega trained there. (Dieciseis) Berflainia - Major details unknown. They are a planet which is so overpopulated that during wars they just send soldiers en mass toward the enemy hoping to overwhelm them. Unofficial Thronduilian System - System that includes a sun and 5 planets. Thronduil Prime - The planet which houses the Mega Library. Category:Locations